The Bats Sister
by theblonde2243
Summary: What if Bruce wasn't an only child? What if he had an older sister? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**One shot "Bruce/Batman has a sister fic"**

20 years ago-

I sat in the stuffy theater in between my father and little brother. The ballet was boring my fourteen year old mind to death and I just wanted to escape. I put my head in my hands and tried to block out the loud music.

No luck.

I then looked over at Bruce who looked like he was going to throw up. Sighing I leaned towards my father, Thomas Wayne.

"I think it'd be a good idea for Bruce and I to get some air." He looked over at me and then at Bruce, and nodded.

"We'll come too it's getting late anyway." I nodded and got up, Bruce, dad, and mom willing following. Once we were out of the theater and in the alley I took Bruce's hand. Half way down the alleyway a man came with a gun pointing at the four of us.

"Give me your wallet, and your jewelry." Dad put his hands in the air. I put Bruce behind me shakingly.

"Alright," Dad said calmly, "just don't shoot," he took out his wallet and cautiously gave it to the mugger.

"Jewlery too!" the guy yelled ripping mom's peurl necklace off her neck. He looked over at me and grabbed my arm, trying to get my charm braclet off it.

"Let go of my daughter!" mom yelled. The man pointed his gun at him and shot. Dad moved in front of her and fell to the ground. Mom and I screamed. Scared the man shot mom, than seeing what he done he ran. Quickly I ran and checked their pulses, mom was dead, dad was close to it. I felt someone grab my arm gently and weakly. It was dad.

"Take care of Bruce," he slurred. Feeling tears stream down my face I nodded. He smiled a bit before his slow breathing stopped completely. Thomas Wayne was dead.

Me and my brother sat in that alleyway crying nearly an hour before Officer Gordon and his crew found us.

"What's you names?" he asked as if he didn't know the answers.

"I'm Kaitlin Wayne and this is my brother Bruce." I answered quietly, Gordon nodded and sloped a jacket over Bruce's shoulder. "Can you take us home please sir?" he once again nodded and showed us to the crusuer.

13 year's later=

"Alfred do you know where Bruce is?" I asked while putting my messy dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"I think he went out with Rachel Miss Kaitlin." He called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred, and how many times have I told you to call me Kate?"

"More then I can count Miss." Alfred laughed. I smirked and got out my phone and dialed my old friends number.

"Kate is Bruce with you?" Rachel said on the other line, I instantly froze.

"No Alfred said he was with you, they need him at Wayne towner."

"Crap, we got into a fight, he said he would give you a call to pick him up from the narrows." Now I was pacing.

"Damn it Rachel you left him in the Narrows?" Silence, I sighed, "I'll send Alfred to go check it out down there, I'll go look around the rest of the city."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"No it's fine, go get some rest I'll call you tomorrow." I hung out without saying goodbye. What I didn't know that it will be the last time I talk to her in nearly seven years.

7 years later-

"What do you mean they're declaring him dead!" I screamed at my old friend who was close to tears as it was.

"The search has gone on seven years Kate there isn't much more they can do."

"No, I'm going to go look for him I'll-"

"Stop it! You're being unreasonable, what are you going to do? Leave Alfred to sulk on his own? Leave Wayne industry to go to the dumps? Your father wouldn't have wanted that! You're a disgrace to his name if you really think that's what you need to do!" My whole body tensed. I knew she was right, but I wasn't ready to be told that.

"Leave Rachel."

"What?"

"Go!" she put a hand through her hair and walked out of the door.

'What did Bruce see in that girl?' I though.

I ended up not going to search for my little brother, I instead put Fox in charge of the company while I tried to clean up the narrows. I helped make the orphanages better, built more homeless shelters, and tried to get nicer offorable apartments for everyone to live in. None if it seemed to stop the criminals and mob action down there. The day I got the call that Bruce was alive was a day I was volenterring at a local hospital.

My phone rang loudly making people glare. Sighing I answered.

"Hey Alfred is everything alright?"

"Miss. Bruce is alive." I froze in shock. Nearly dropping the phone.

"Where is he?"

"Asia."

"Alright meet me at the airport in an hour." I hung up and left without hesataiting.


	2. The Plane Ride

**Thank you guys for being so patient. I decided I'm going to make the chapter short (I like them better than the long ones) so here's the second chapter of the Bats sister. **

**Now I know I have been getting some negative feedback for this stories because everyone thinks that Bruce wouldn't have done what he did if he had family. Truthfully, I think he still would've, he wasn't really mourning after all those years I think the was wanting revenge. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my Oc Kate. **

He was in China… for the years before he was declared dead I had people searching everywhere, but China.

When I first saw him I didn't know to be relieved he was ok or angry that he was gone for so long. Instead, I just burst into tears and hugged my baby brother. Taken aback it took him a minute to respond. Once I got control of myself I sent him a nasty glare.

"You know before you were declared dead I searched for you everywhere! You just couldn't pick up the damn phone and call me so I can know you were alive and ok could you?"

"I'm sorry, I was stupid for leaving especially without telling you. I just had to sort some things out." He looked out at the ground miles below us. I noticed something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Alfred and Bruce talked another few minutes before Bruce's attention turned back to me.

"How Wayne Industries doing?"

"Well, I have to say it's a lot better since you left, same with the narrows. I left one of Dad's old friends as CEO. I'm one of the top doctors in Gotham right now." My brother looked shocked. "What about you? What have you been doing since you left?" He looked tempted to lie. I sent him a nasty glare and he sighed.

"I was training to join the League of Shadows, for my final task they wanted me to kill a man, then destroy Gotham, I refused and burnt down the temple." He paused a moment before continuing. "I'm hoping on doing something in Gotham, something you or the police wouldn't be able to do. Put fear into the people of Gotham. Have the people out there know there's someone in the shadows watching." I nodded and waited for my brother to continue. "I'm going to need your help though." I sighed, whatever Bruce was planning I wasn't going to let him do himself.

"What do I need to do?"

**How was it? I know it was short but hey, I told you they will be. How do you like Kate? Just heads up its not going to be totally canon (there won't be any pairing in it either) Kate is also not going to be huge on the batman side of the story except for later on with Crane. Review!**


End file.
